In data center architectures, a network core may connect multiple data centers to one another. This network core may facilitate the flow of inter-subnet traffic from one data center to another. For example, a leaf node within a first data center may transfer inter-subnet traffic to a spine node within a second data center via a network core. In one example, the spine node within the second data center may inefficiently return the inter-subnet traffic to the leaf node (or another leaf node) within the first data center. This routing inefficiency is sometimes referred to as tromboning.
Unfortunately, tromboning may trigger a number of negative effects within the data centers. First, tromboning may lead to increased network latency across the network core and/or within the data centers. Second, tromboning may lead to congested network links and/or increased bandwidth consumption across the network core and/or within the data centers. Third, tromboning may lead to slower Internet access due to the increased network latency, congested network links, and/or increased bandwidth consumption.
The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved methods, systems, and apparatuses for preventing tromboning in inter-subnet traffic within data center architectures.